


Feels like Goodbye

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [61]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Moving Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Ned wanted to wait but he decided to give his best friends his wedding gift early





	Feels like Goodbye

Michael shuffled to the fridge, rubbing his eyes and yawning, “Ned?”

There was a snort behind him as he turned, “Morning Morbie. Long time no see.”

“Mhm, want some breakfast? Where've you been lately?”

“Been working on your wedding gift, finally got everything all settled,” Ned smiled as he walked over, “Starting the coffee maker.”

“Mhm,” Michael hummed, shaking his head at the sound before he grabbed a plate, “Fuck, forgot the meat order...”

Ned rolled his eyes as he pulled the lower drawer open, “I relocated it, you're supposed to keep raw meat at the bottom of the fridge anyway.”

Michael blinked and rubbed his eyes, “Oh, right. Thanks.”

Ned rolled his eyes as Peter shuffled up to hang off Michael, yawning and moaning about coffee, “I wanted to wait but... I'm going to let go of the bachelor pad for the soon to be newly weds.”

Peter and Michael blinked at him, “Huh?”

“I am moving out. My wedding gift to you, is no more freaking out or worrying about getting walked in on.”

“Huh, what now...” Peter blinked, confused.

“This is your home too, we've been behaving.”

“You have, and I thank you, but- This, is a bachelor pad, or it was but now it's going to be a newly wed's nest, so- I'm going to bow out and let you two enjoy your new found happiness.”

“Ain't newfound,” Peter grumbles while Michael blinks at him in confusion.

“It's all okay, I'm... I am all set to move up and out on my actual own. And you two have earned everything you have and I'm going to step aside and let you enjoy it fully.”

Michael was still sleepy blinking while Peter glared, “You better come over often...”

“I will, after calling you guys, and I've got a little apartment building over near the Tower, so it's just a walk to work now.”

Michael smirked as Peter blinked, “Building, not apartment, apartment building.”

“Yeah, I, I own my own property, in New York, Peter can you believe it?!”

“How?”

Ned rolled his eyes, “What do you think I've been doing all these years? Dumping my paycheck into my steam account?”

“Not gonna lie...”

Peter chuckled at the knuckles against his shoulder, “Jerk. No, I've been investing and renovating the place. Even got it self sustaining so far. Tony was actually kinda proud when I mentioned it to him... Think he was worried I was gonna put in notice or something.”

Peter was sad, “It's a good thing but it feels like a goodbye too.”

“Nah, it's just an excuse to visit your Father-in-law since you'll be so close to the tower.

Peter groaned and smack his arm while Michael smile and chuckled, “Hey, Ned, any offices in the building you have?”

“Nope, but I think there is an office building nearby it. I've got a lot of tenants that work there.”

“Any doctors in the area?”

“I think the hospital has the closest medical, not sure about private doctors. It'd be... a really high end clientele there. Not sure if you'd enjoy working in that area, honestly. Lot of attitude.”

“I guess I'll have to keep looking.”

“You'll find a good place, Morbie, don't worry about it.” Ned smiled before sighing, “So, the movers. When can I get them cleared with the desk to clean out my room?”

“It's still your home Ned, as long as they're with you to have the desk clear them it's all good, just... make sure they know it's only your room going.”

“Oh, yeah, I know, and I know all the looks I'm going to get when they take me from this place to the new one.” Ned shrugged as Peter smirked and shifted closer to Michael. “Probably think I lost my Sugar Daddy.”

“Fuck's sake, why is that even a thing?!”

Peter cracked up, “Because Morbie, you're the best Sugar Daddy.”

“Not going to lie, he is,” Ned smirked, “I mean... how many years? No rent, no worries? Shoulda seen me scrambling when I first started thinking about a new place. So much googling on tenant laws!”

Michael was glaring as Peter kissed his cheek, “Best Sugar Daddy.”

Michael smirked, still glaring, “You know with him gone, your rent just went up right?”

Peters smile fell, “But...”

“It means you have to stock the full fridge on your own.”

“Buuuuut-”

Ned was cracking up at Peter's flailing, “That was the deal when we moved in, keep the fridge stocked.”

“Dude eats a cow, like full cow a week!”

“Start ranchin', Parker.”

Peter groaned as Michael finally smiled and hugged him, kissing his brow and whispering, “Don't worry about it, I'm a good Sugar Daddy, remember?”

“The absolute best.”

“And that's my cue, have fun guys, just not too much fun.”

 

 


End file.
